One type of existing cheese graters is in the shape of a plate with a number of grating teeth. When grating, a user holds the cheese with one hand and rubs the cheese across the surface of the plate. In addition to having the chance of contaminating the cheese, the user may also accidentally hurt his/her hand during the grating process. It is also not suitable for serving food to guests, whether in a restaurant or at home.
In a second type of existing cheese graters, a grating cylinder is provided on which a cheese is placed. A hand of a user presses on the cheese while another hand of the user rotates a handle to rotate the grating cylinder, to thereby grate the cheese. Similarly, the cheese may be contaminated by germs carried by the hand of the user. It is also inconvenient to use such a cheese grater when serving guests.
A further shortcoming common to both of these conventional cheese graters is that they can be operated only by rising both hands. If, or any reason, the user can only use one hand when serving cheese, neither of these conventional cheese graters is appropriate.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a food grater in which the aforesaid shortcomings are mitigated, or at least to provide a useful alternative to the trade and public.